Bride to Be
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Yuki Cross was just a student at Cross Academy when one night she reconciles about the confession of her close friend Zero Kiryu and the mysterious handsome stranger from her dreams. Though be it be not only the night she receives her first confession, but is frozen in her sleep to awaken in a strange manor with the man of her dreams. Though is startled by the idea he had in mind.
1. Chapter 1

**A few things I would like to make clear of this.**

**I don't really know what I'm going to do with this.**

**This is pretty rough but I'll either come back and place a few earlier chapters or I'll give more detail in flashbacks.**

**You need to know that in the past I never thought I would love VK and I gave direct words that I even though I liked the manga (to a certain degree) and I said so myself I wouldn't be up at night reading or writing any fanfiction. And here I am**

**I LOVE YUKIXKANAME! I LOVE HIS DEEP SELFISHNESS FOR HER AND THAT'S THE BASIS FOR THIS STORY! ENJOY!**

Yuki sat slowly brushing through her short hair while casting small glimpses into the mirror. Being a sixteen year old at the boarding school of Cross Academy, was not a simple course. Shivers ran up her spine by the cold wind blowing against the nape of her neck. Stepping aside from the vanity, she crossed over the room to the open window.

The view from her dorm was nearly the top of the building, a long walk up the stairs though was a view over the entire campus. Fall was quickly turning into winter with it only being mid-October. Heavy grey clouds hovered overhead.

She wondered what her dreams would be like tonight. Though it was an odd stray though, ever since she had started staying at Cross academy, she had the oddest of dreams if at all she ever slept. Returning from late detentions with Zero Kiryu had been something the two have had in common since starting.

Of course with spare time when Teacher went out of the room, they chatted, and she felt close to Zero. Like a brother. Maybe it wasn't right to call him that to his face, considering he didn't like the topic of family. But they were good friends. Setting the brush down she looked at her plain face in the mirror.

She wasn't stunningly beautiful, but she wasn't unattractive either. She was plain. Too plain for the figure she had seen through her dreams. It was that thought that questioned about what her dreams would have in tow tonight. Falling asleep she had pleasant dreams with a mysterious man. Tall and handsome, polite like an honorable gentleman. Of course though it was a thought about what teenage girl had no dreams of men such as that.

It was his face that popped into her mind from what Zero had told her earlier.

'_I have…feelings…for you Yuki.'_

Tears formed in her eyes with regret. She had hurt Zero by giving the excuse that she had to go to bed. That was why she only wanted a sweet dream.

Rising from her stool, she walked over to the window and drew the curtains shut so she could change into her nightgown. It was pure white. The top more of a corset to in lengthen her waist and stopped at her hips for a long skirt. As she walked over to the washbowl set in her room, she heard a creak of the boards. Odd, being as no one had ever remained awake at the hour she was finally able to go to bed. Remaining still, Yuki listened intently as she patted her face dry. No other sound was made.

A chill ran up her spine creating goose bumps, as the temperature of the room dropped dramatically. It no longer felt like transitional weather but more as if she were in the artics. Grabbing her robe, it was thin but had longer sleeves than her nightgown. She picked up the candle and set in on her nightstand, casting a glance to her window. Frost was slowly plastering the window in artistic designs, though was growing thicker by the second.

Yuki crawled into bed and wrapped her covers around her, looking around oddly at what was going on. It was when her candle blew out spontaneously, did her heart beat pick up at the sudden darkness.

"She's afraid…the timid little rabbit." A voice said. Yuki was at a loss of words, unsure of how someone could enter the room. The creaks of the floor boards became louder as the person approached her bed. Dimly, she could make out a shape of them being so close.

"Hanabusa…do what we must so we can return." Another voice ordered sternly. "Someone is already headed this way."

"Urgh, it's that boy again. Taking what is rightfully Kaname-sama's. I can't blame him; she's cute and to us smells irresistible."

Yuki's breath hitched at the word 'smells'. There was a chuckle as a hand gripped her leg. Something cold and hard incased her leg to be unmovable, as it slowly crawled up her body stopping at her neck.

"You'll be alright…only just in a sweet dream." They said as the ice engulfed me fully.

I was trapped. I couldn't move or make a sound. I could hardly even hear a thing.

"Yuki?" A familiar voice said in a huff. Zero's voice.

"Let's go Akatsuki."

"Who's in there? Yuki? Yuki!" Zero's voice shouted. The pounding against the door was all I could hear as I fell into a dream, one I hopped would be sweater than the unbelievable reality I was facing.

Ch. 2

Kaname sat by the window. Eager, impatient, lusting. He closed his eyes a bare second to remember how she looked from the connection he had built into her subconscious. So cute and innocent. Someone who didn't deserve to be tainted by him. But he couldn't wait. After Zero Kiryu showed interest in her, his jealousy took over. A longing, as a vampire's instinct to have his mate.

"Kaname-sama." Seiren, his most loyal servant appearing from the shadows. "They have returned."

"Thank you." He replied, not moving his gaze from the window until she left. He casted a glance to the door and stood. Walking out the door quickly until he reached the stairwell. He had instructed them when they had returned to bring her into his study. He forced himself to walk slowly down the steps when he only wanted to run to her. As a pureblood, he had an appearance to make as someone calm and powerful.

Which he was to everything except her. She made him flustered and weak. He would offer her everything, to remain with him. Pulling open the door to the large study, he heard hushing in the room.

When the door was pulled open, he had a full view and could only attempt to keep his rage hidden. Hanabusa Aidou, and Akatsuki Kain, two of his most trusted men. Kain, having a bored expression and Aidou, standing straight to meet me. Behind them a large block of Aidou's ice. With _her_ trapped inside.

Kaname took slow steps over to it. His eyes reflecting none of his feelings. He pressed a hand to where hers was pressed against the ice. She was fast asleep, but nothing peaceful with the frightened expression on her face.

Turning on his heel, he faced the other two. His eyes narrowed with his frustration as the ice behind him all cracked. Before Yuki fell face forward into the floor, he caught her into his embrace as she coughed for air. Her body trembled as he only picked her up to hold her close to his body to provide her warmth.

He only walked out of the room, stopping at the door.

"If she's gets sick from your ice Aidou…I shall personally see to it that coldness is all you will ever feel."

With her held tightly in his arms he carried her upstairs to his bedroom. To have the beauty in his arms. She would be his. His bride.

line

She awoke in a candlelit room, not just a few candles, but with the whole room bordered with them. Sitting up, she was asleep in a large bed with a dark red comforter. Yuki crossed her legs over the side of the bed and stepped off. Her long nightgown brushed against her ankles.

She walked out of the bed room carefully to not make much sound. As she neared the doorway she rested her hand against the frame and glanced around. It was a large sitting room with a love seat facing a burning fire place. A chaise lounge was placed against a curtain drawn window, while two throne like chairs sat side by side at the opposite wall of the door. Slowly she entered the room looking for someone to talk to, seeing it empty she walked towards the window. With a moment of hesitation as her hand fell to the crack of the black satin curtain to pull it aside. A stream of sunlight flooded in, while outside looked nothing more than a forest landscape.

Letting the curtain fall back together she stepped away. Her eyes glanced around every direction of the room to find an exit to only notice a different door. Careful to make little sound she neared the door. It was open ajar, and all that could be heard was the quiet scratching of a pen. Gently, she pushed against the door to not make a sound when a low 'creak' echoed through the silent place.

Yuki bit her lip and craned her head to get a better look and saw the back head of a mop of dark brown hair. It was a man, which could be told by the broad shoulders he had pulled back in proper posture. The scratching of the pen ceased to a stop.

"Come in Yuki." She jumped being called by her name. Unsure of how it was her name was known by a stranger. "I said you may come in." The door beside her slammed open, causing her to jump to the side. When she looked back in she froze at the sight of him. He was facing her, his eyes were the color of dark mahogany. They captivated her by some unknown feeling bubbling inside her. It was him, the one from her dreams.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you." He sighed in utter tenderness, holding out his hand. Entranced to see if this was her reality she neared him to accept his hand. Gasping by his touch she felt an electric shock run through her body.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked aloud, he raised a brow.

"What makes you think that?"

"I…I only see you in my dreams." His lips turned up to a smile as he stood from his seat. Being a foot taller than her, he towered over her.

"I can reassure you, this isn't a dream." Her eyes widened and she backed away uneasily.

"Then where am I…and more importantly, who are you?" His eyes flooded with more sadness then she had ever seen. "Where you the one who froze me?" His arms placed around her gently.

"I should have introduced myself first. My name is Kaname Kuran. You're at my family's manor, and you'll be safe here. No one who would value their lives would dare attack you here." His hold tightened. "As for you being frozen in a block of ice, it was never the intention I had when you were too brought here. If you would like, I'll have him punished if he caused in discomfort for you."

"So you had others bring me here?" He nodded.

"How come?" He backed away and gripped her hand.

"Come, and I'll show you." He headed towards the door and led her out of the suite they were in. They stepped out into a dimly lit hallway and was pulled along. She stayed close to his side, scared of anything that would pop out of the shadows.

Reaching the end of the hall, he led the way down the staircase, casting cautious glances back at her.

"It's alright, there's no reason to be afraid. I'm right here; I'm honored to hear you've been dreaming of me." Her face blew up red of embarrassment as they went lower downstairs. On the first floor, the floors were made of strictly marble. A large chandelier hanging above them.

He led her to the hall and at the end of the hall where a large wooden door was. Taking a moment to open it, to lead down another set of stone steps. The grip on his hand tightened.

"It'll be dark, so mind step." He advised. Yuki's swallowed her anxiety and nodded, following him diligently down the steps.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Yuki, I'm a man who is easily pushed into jealousy."

"How can you be jealous?" He paused and looked at her, stepping back up the steps. Yuki backed away in alarm and felt the corner of the wall against her back. His hands placing on either side of her.

"Cross academy, the territory I like to view. The moment I saw you, I knew, that there was no one else who made me feel the way you did. Now with Zero Kiryu after you, I needed to make a move."

"A move?" She repeated when he grabbed her hand to lead her on again. "How so?"

They reached the end of the stairwell, as he held his hand while she finished walking down the steps and looked up. Her heart stopped a moment when she looked up and saw the mannequin. Not a faceless mannequin, but one that looked exactly like her, wearing a wedding dress.

**Tell me what you think! And I'm doing now that with every story that is in-progress so I will start out asking a VK question. One some of you may wish to rant about and please do and I will do the same in the next chapter.**

**Q: Where do you think **_**Vampire Knight **_**should have ended?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thank you for your reviews! **

**Now my answer.**

**A: Personally…right after volume 11. It would have been perfect for her to have seen Zero at the ball and just turn her head and just ignore him and the feelings she's hidden. And just move on with Kaname.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Vampire Knight**_

Yuki's eyes widened as she placed a hand over her mouth and backed up. She bumped into the warmth of Kaname's chest and tried to leave though he placed his hands on either side of her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" She rasped out, trembling with in his hold. He let out a heavy sigh and leaned down into the nape of her neck.

"I want to keep you here…to stay by my side and have you as my queen." He murmured against my skin.

"Have you taken it into consideration that I don't even know you?"

"Yes…but that can be changed. We'll get to know each other more within the next few months. Because this mansion will be your home for a long time."

"Y…your kidnapping me!?"

"Not kidnapping, I wish to protect you. And with you being here I can do so."

"No…I'm pretty sure it's kidnapping." She squirmed out of his grasp and looked up at him. "You had men come to me in the middle of the night to bring me to you without even asking me. I won't be staying here…I have my family and friends at home and they'll be wondering where I am."

She tried to move for the staircase though was quickly intercepted by him and was pushed up against the wall.

"I can't let you leave." He murmured leaning down closer to her face. "Or should I say, I won't let you leave."

"What do you want with me?" She asked, trembling. He leaned closer down to her ear, his breath warm against her skin.

"Your affection." Her breath picked up as he withdrew and looked upon her with saddened eyes.

"Ruka," He called behind himself. "Please take Yuki up to her room." He moved away from her as a beautiful woman stood behind them with an unhappy expression. Kaname straightened up and walked towards the stairwell as Yuki tried to approach him but was stopped by Ruka.

"You can't keep me here!" She shouted after him. He stopped a moment and turned his head slightly to look at her.

"Yuki…please don't try to leave. I don't want to have to keep you here against your will. But so be it if I must." He continued walking upstairs leaving her with the one named Ruka.

"Will you help me?" Her eyes narrowed at Yuki's idea.

"I'm afraid not Yuki-sama." She growled putting a larger emphasis on the suffix. Walking towards the stairwell. "Please, this way."

Yuki felt her anger begin to boil inside of her as she reluctantly followed after her. They retraced the steps she had taken earlier in going up the multiple staircases to a darker hall. The curtains still drawn shut to prevent the daylight.

"Why…do you keep the curtains shut?" She asked getting closer to Ruka.

"Has Kaname-sama not told you?" She asked looking over at her suspiciously.

"Told me what?" She opened her mouth to say something though closed it and kept moving forward.

"It is not my place to tell you about him…later in the evening he will probably tell you." She replied reaching a doorway. Pulling it open she waited for Yuki to enter following after her. It was a large room, but not as large as the master bedroom where she was in earlier. Ruka walked towards the closet and pulled out a fresh night gown and laid it out before her on the bed.

"It would be best for you to get some sleep Yuki-sama." She instructed backing away. Yuki looked up to her and nodded.

"Thank you for your help Ruka." She nodded in gratitude. After Ruka left the room, she spun on her heel and headed towards the window to peek it open. The noontime daylight streamed into the room as she looked down to the grounds. Luckily there was a tree growing closely next to the window that would be easier for her to climb down. It was though a problem that she didn't know where she was although would take her chances.

Walking over to a nearby door, she opened it in search of warmer clothing and was met with formal dresses. Not only formal but clothing that she recognized from studying about the Victorian era. She pulled aside countless ones in search for something plain and easy to move in. Though everything inside was made just for looks and nothing fit to go running through the forest in. In the very back she found multiple colored cloaks and wraps. Settling on the darkest shade of green as to blend in amongst the trees, she swung it over her shoulders and tied the strings.

Returning back to the window she lifted the latch and pushed against the glass for it to open up. The fresh air filled her breath as she jumped up on the sill. From the sill she leapt gracefully over to the tree and grabbed hold of a branch before dropping onto the ground in a crouch. She was gratefully that though the mansion was large and had more floors above it, she was put on a middle floor that was still close to the ground.

_They really must think I couldn't escape._ She snickered to herself as she rose up and began running off. Twigs and rocks poked up her feet though she kept going without looking back. Her hair whipped around behind her wildly as she ran, creating a wild and free look.

Figures bolted off in front of her, so fast that she couldn't even distinguish by the blurs that were created. Only when the two step out from behind a tree ten feet before her did she actually pause a minute.

A blonde boy with ice blue eyes looked upon her not at all pleased. Looking as if he was gotten u for nothing. The other resembled the same facial features other than the bright orange hair that was spiked up and the amber eyes that looked tired.

"Did you honestly think you would get away?" The blonde yawned, striding over. Yuki was about to turn the other way when ice froze her feet in place. Her gaze fell to the ground as she looked up at him in surprise.

"You?!" He chuckled lightly.

"I see you remember what happened last night. Really I am sorry, but I thought that was what Kaname-sama wanted when he said to deliver you safely." His hands placing against her arms, tightly crushing them against her body as ice sprouted from his hands. "Of course I won't over do it again. Just enough to bring you back peacefully."

"Hanabusa." The other huffed placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, catching his attention. "You know you'll only get into more trouble."

"You're probably right Akatsuki." He sighed, dropping his hold as the ice chipped off from her body. "I don't see why I was sent if you could have just come."

He walked off and before Yuki could move she was easily scoped up and tossed over the back of the older man.

"Hey put me down!" She demanded, aimlessly kicking. His other hand gripped her ankles together tightly to prevent her legs from moving.

"Kaname-sama isn't going to be happy when he hears you escape." Hanabusa sighed, placing his hands behind his head. "I hope you get punished because we were asleep to. Don't you know what time of day it is?"

"It's only noon!"

"Exactly, the time we sleep. If you want to try and runaway, do so at a decenter hour."

"What kind of people are you if you sleep in the middle of the day?!"

"Well haven't you realized it silly girl?" He sighed walking around to face her. A smile spread across his face as she saw two sharp teeth poke out of his upper lip.

_Fangs?!_ She realized, her eyes widening in fear.

"Vampires?" She whispered softly and started pounding on the back of Akatsuki harder. "LET ME GO! I SEE WHY I'M HERE NOW! HE WANTS TO SUCK MY BLOOD! LET ME GO!"

"Nice job." Akatsuki sighed annoyed. Hanabusa just blinked with confusion at her actions.

"You mean…Kaname-sama hasn't told her yet?"

"**Obviously** not."

"LET ME GO! I WON'T LET YOU DO IT!" Yuki shouted to the two who didn't care much.

"But Kaname-sama won't be happy when he knows she found out, considering he hadn't told her yet." He smirked triumphantly at how his cousin crashed into the ground.

The two approached the mansion with the screaming Yuki, while the ended up with needing Hanabusa to freeze her hands together.

"LET GO OF ME!" She snapped, squirming in the hard grip Akatsuki had on her shoulders. Hanabusa whipped around in front of her with a fierce scowl.

"Stop shouting or you'll wake Kaname-sama." He ordered raising a finger to her. She snapped her teeth as he leapt back with his arms raised in front of him.

"And you call up the vampires?" He asked when a throat was cleared at the top of the stairwell. All eyes raised up to Kaname who stood at the top. His hair in messy tangles and his shirt open revealing his toned chest.

Yuki looked up at him with pure fear and hatred. "So did you really bring me here to marry you…or to really suck me dry?" She said with disgust. A 'slap' rang in the air by Hanabusa's hand raised while a red mark was clear across Yuki's cheek.

"Do not…talk to Kaname-sama like that."

"Aidou…"Kaname said walking down the top of the stairs. The said blonde looked up at the man before receiving a harder slap and an additional back hand across both his cheeks. "May this remind you to not touch Yuki unless you are in need to do so, such as what Akatsuki is doing. Other than that…you are not to touch what is mine."

"So you do plan to drink from me?" She asked bitterly. His gaze shifted towards her with pain flashing through his burgundy eyes.

"You may go back to sleep. Thank you for going out to get her." He replied to the two. Akatsuki released his hold on her and gave a bow before walking off and dragging his brother along with him. "Yuki, your feet."

He knelt down to the floor and lifted one up causing her to lose her balance and fall into his open and expecting arms as he inspected her feet.

"They surely must sting…I'll heal you in the other room." He decided lifting her up and carrying her through the open doors that slammed shut after him.

"Hey…let go!" She growled squirming through his hard grip. Kaname sat down on a lounge and raised one of her feet close to his mouth and gently placed his lips against the tender skin. Yuki stopped a moment in wonder as a warm sensation overtook her body as the small stinging left her foot as he did the same to the other one.

Looking up from her foot he met her eyes in a vivid gaze. "Listen Yuki…"

"Save it…Kuran." She spat though was shocked when she ended up pinned against the wall by him.

"Yuki please understand I was going to tell you in a gentler way-"

"You mean when I was already caught in your trap?" He let out a heavy breath.

"I won't tolerate you being so vicious Yuki. My guard will not hurt you and neither will I."

"That doesn't make me trust you." She snapped when he leaned his face down closer to hers. Their noses touching against each other.

"You will…Yuki. Now it's time for bed, you must be exhausted after having no sleep last night and running away." He sighed rising up from the lounge and holding his hand out for her. Yuki crossed her arms across her chest in defiance.

"If you believe I will be sleeping with you, you are wrong."

"Very well," He sighed. "You have been through too much with in the past few hours. Though I won't be letting you do what you have done earlier."

Without warning he grabbed her wrist tightly and dragged her up the stairs back into the room she was shown to earlier. He released her as she was about to run out of the room the door slammed harshly before her by the same unknown force.

She looked back at him curiously before backing away closer to the wall.

"Do you and the other vampires…have powers?" She asked rather curiously. He only looked at her blankly before walking over to the window and closing the window tightly. Easily he pulled the latch off so it wouldn't open as he shot a glance back at her before pressing his hand against the glass.

Thick vines sprouted up around the window creating bars that would make it impossible to escape through considering she had nothing to cut them with. She slowly sat down on the bed as he neared her with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"That's a good girl Yuki. This seems like a fitting punishment for now…" He replied placing a hand on her head that she slapped away. Her eyes glaring up at him. He let out a heavy sigh before going over to the door and opening it but paused a moment to look back at her, giving a handsome smile. "Sleep well." He replied cockily, closing the door after him.

**Well here comes the 'why are you suddenly ooc reviews' T.T I can't help I'm weird and would really like for it to be more like this. Anyways. Question time.**

**Q: If you could tell any anime character anything, who and what would you say?**

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HEEEEEEEEEY GUUUUUUUUUUYS. Well things are busy and getting busier. So thought to update cuz I wrote most of this in my creative writing class. Anyways onto my answer**

**I would just tell Ririchiyo and Mikitsukami that they love each other and to just start dating. Talk about a couple who just take forever to actually hook up. I mean they almost took as long as Haruhi and Tamaki from Ouran. Just thank god they didn't take as long as Inuyasha and Kagome form well **_**Inuyasha.**_** But enough of that, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Vampire Knight_**

* * *

Yuki's eyes fluttered open to view her dark surroundings. She bolted upright to view around the dark and shadowy room, realizing that she had nodded off in such a place where she was totally vulnerable. She rose off the soft warm bed and wandered over to the window once again. The root like vines still remained outside her window, making the homely room look more like a prison. The sky beyond the vines was pitch black, with no view to her of the moon or stars.

She turned away with an exaggerated huff and stomped to the door. Just as she was about to check the lock again, the handle turned as it opened.

"Yuki-sama," Ruka nodded snidely before walking in. Yuki took her chance and tried bolting out the room past her although was stopped by someone gripping her shoulder out by arm's length. Ruka made an annoyed sigh and stepped aside to reveal the person behind her. Another girl with cropped hair and cold expressionless eyes that weren't pleased. "Allow me to introduce Seiren, Kaname-sama's personal bodyguard. Who he now assigned to make sure you don't cause any trouble."

Seiren shoved her along inside the bedroom before closing it after her, while standing in front of it. Ruka walked along in front of the wardrobe before taking some time to look through the articles.

"Kaname-sama has requested your presence to join him for dinner."

"Wouldn't you be having breakfast now?" Yuki huffed in annoyance.

"We had our breakfast ages ago. You've been asleep for nearly the entire night. Kaname-sama sent me to wake you so you wouldn't be starving your body." She explained taking out a white dress and placing it on the bed.

Yuki looked at it suspiciously before looking up at her skeptically. "Isn't there anything normal to wear?" She huffed walking over to the wardrobe.

"As Kaname-sama's fiancée, you are to dress accordingly. Being nearly royalty."

"I'm not his fiancée." Yuki found a plain silver dress, which was the plainest one she could find. "This would be more suitable."

"I don't believe so. Kaname-sama entrusted me to help you dress appropriately." Yuki glanced over at her rather coldly.

"Well I don't really care what he wants." Her brain 'clicked' at the idea. _Maybe if I get him to hate me, he'll want to let me go._

"Very well, I'll respect your wishes." Ruka sighed putting up the white gown. Yuki smiled triumphantly although it quickly disappeared when she pulled out a long rose bud gown. With excess lace trimming. It was cute, but something she wouldn't want to give him the satisfaction in seeing her wear. "I can see you're only uncomfortable with the white gown, seeing as it makes you think you'll be put into a forced marriage."

_How did she know that?_

"But I won't let you be leaving this room in your nightgown or in **that** dress. It's absolutely detestable."

"Then why would it be in here?"

"Probably something that was left in here decades ago when that style was fashionable." Ruka explained setting the dress down and moving about to a dresser to retrieve fresh undergarments. "You should change and then I'll help you with your hair, it seems a mess after your escapade this morning."

"I won't be changing, because I'm not going down to see him." Ruka stopped a moment and turned her head slightly.

"Yuki-sama, please don't." Yuki stomped over to the bed and defiantly sat on the side. Ruka let out a heavy sigh before glaring over into her eyes. They grew a bright piercing red that actually was able to strike fear deep within Yuki, as her body moved against her will to do what was told.

"Kaname-sama won't be too pleased." Seiren muttered.

"Well it was the only way; I don't want to dress her as if she was a baby." Ruka muttered turning away as Yuki's night gown dropped to the floor as she dressed. Once she was in the dress she zipped it up as far as it would go before Ruka returned and zipped it up all the way.

"What did you do to me?!" Yuki demanded, once again having the control over her body.

Ruka shrugged. "I never knew it would have an effect on humans." As she picked up a brush and pulled it along through her short locks. "We should have washed this, though we didn't have enough time."

Yuki gritted her teeth, although clenched her fist along her side as Ruka finished her brushing.

"Alright now go on, Kaname-sama's been patient enough." She huffed shooing her along.

"You can't make me go down there."

"I think I can."

"Ruka…" Seiren reminded them again with her presence. "Kaname-sama would be able to tell what you've done with his intended and would surely punish you." She paced over to her and gripped Yuki's hand tightly. "This way Yuki-sama."

She pulled along her gently as she led the way out of the room although Yuki tried hard to loosen her hand from her grip. The girl still seemed like it was little trouble at all to keep such a hard grip on her hand, and tugging her full body along easily. As the two walked downstairs, a soft piano music was playing softly from the study. Seiren pulled her along directly into the room and to the figure that had their back faced towards them.

"Yuki-sama, Kaname-sama." Seiren announced. The playing continued as Yuki glared at him suspiciously.

"Thank you Seiren." He replied soothingly. "You may go now."

Seiren dropped her hand from Yuki's and walked back over to the door, shutting it after her to leave her alone with him. The song came to an end as he slowly turned his head to look at her. A gentle smile gracing his lips.

"Have you slept well…Yuki?" She remained silent only glaring at him as he rose from the piano bench. "I must be honest with you, that by nearly midnight I was beginning to worry. So went to check up on you."

He body tensed as he walked around her. "You were sleeping so peacefully I couldn't bare to be the one to awaken you. Although I must say you seemed to have relaxed and adapted here quicker subconsciously then when you're awake."

She spun around to glare at the smug look in his eyes.

"I am not adapted here. I demand that you let me go." He let out a heavy sigh before looking upon her sadly.

"Please don't say such hurtful things here Yuki, I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure that's the case." She spat venomously.

"Now Yuki,"

"Don't call me that with such informality."

"Yuki, please," He ignored her comment and wrapped his arms tightly around her small body. She squirmed within his hold although it seemed to only tighten. "You look beautiful tonight; I just wish you wouldn't be so bitter."

"That's something that would probably never come true."

"It will." He whispered in her ear. "Now you must be hungry, please this way." He gently took her hand in his and led the way from the study to a fine dining room. The table already set with a spread of many delicious smelling foods while the only places were at the end of the table and a seat along the left. Candles placed between the platters of food to make the setting a bit more romantic as no other light came from the room.

He led the way to the left seat and pulled the chair out for her to sit, before slightly pushing her into it. Walking around to the other side, he sat besides her casting a look over to her.

"Please eat Yuki; your body must need the food." She glanced down at the food suspiciously before looking up at him in a glare. Sighing, he cut a small piece of meat and took a bite. "Don't worry none of this would have been poisoned or drugged. I'm insulted that you think that of me."

"Well you should be because I do." She replied bitterly before taking a small bite as well. She wouldn't be able to lie when it came to the fact that she was indeed hungry. Though she ate very cautiously as he mostly just watched her.

"Yuki, I wanted to talk to you about last night." He began, twirling around the contents in his wine glass.

"I don't want to hear it." She hissed, not even casting him a glance.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway." He sighed, not amused by her rude behavior. "For one, I shall remind you what I told you first came here.

You will be safe here under my protection."

"I don't want to be under your protection."

"You shall still have it." He rose up from his seat to glare down upon her intimidatingly. "Yuki, you need to learn to accept the fact of what I am. I am still just like you-"

"That's what you want me to think."

"Enough! Why must you be so difficult?"

"Because I don't want to be here!"

"Yet you still are here and will remain here as long as there is breath in my lungs. I won't give you up easily Yuki."

"Why won't you? Tell me what makes me so special, why am I the chosen one to remain your prisoner?"

"Simply…because you are the only one who makes me feel that I'm alive once again." He whispered lowly. "And now that I've felt it…I never want to let it go again."

"How can you feel that way if you don't know me?" She muttered.

"I do know you Yuki…don't you remember?" He teased taking her hand in his and kneeling to the ground pressing a light kiss against the back of her hand. "

"We met, in your dreams." Yuki's eyes widened at the thought. The man that she secretly adored, and loved to fall asleep with him to greet her into her dreams.

The handsome man that comforted her and someone she confided into."

"You and that man aren't the same."

"We are Yuki. You're just too stubborn to see it."

"A man that was that sweet cannot possibly be so selfish to trap someone."

"Everyone deeply is that selfish Love. You've just been so innocent in this world to purely see that."

"Don't call me that." She hissed rising from her seat. "I won't allow you to act like we're lovers."

"We're more than that." He murmured, easily catching up with her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "You are mine Yuki…and I am honestly yours. I won't let anyone else have me. And I won't let anyone else have you."

"You try to sound romantic but all you can sound like to me is a selfish brat." She muttered trying to walk forward although he easily held her in place.

"Remember this Yuki; you are going to stay by my side for the rest of eternity. Even if you get the chance to run, I will find you, and bring you back to me. I will always be with you, even if that means chasing you to the end of the Earth." He released his hold from her as she immediately stepped away. "You're free to walk around the manor; Seiren will make sure you won't get into any trouble while the rest of us sleep. Do feel free if you would wish to have some late afternoon company, come in our room."

Yuki gritted her teeth before spinning on her heel towards him. "Let me make this clear to you **Kuran**. I won't accept you. I will run to my death if it meant I could be away from you. I will escape from this place where you have trapped me here to be with you. I hate everything here, with you, and your constant body guards and these dresses. You act like I'm a mere possession or toy to you…almost as if I'm like….your pet."

"Pet?" He repeated thinking a moment. "That does sound lovely." He walked closer to her once again, an amused look in his eyes. "Tell me Yuki, have you studied Greek mythology before?"

"Why does that matter?" A smile began to spread across his lips.

"There was once the tale of Persephone, a goddess that was kidnapped to the underworld by the god Hades. Hades was deeply infatuated with her, and wanted to keep her with him forever. She knew that if Persephone at food in the underworld, then she would forever have to return to him, even against her will."

Yuki felt her heart thud against her chest as he looked over at the table.

"We aren't in the world you're familiar with Yuki, we are in another one. The same rule of the underworld is the same for all of them. Those who eat in a world they weren't born into will forever remain in that world."

Yuki's eyes widened as she raised her hand to her throat, realizing what he meant.

"You tricked me…YOU TRICKED ME!"

"I didn't trick you Yuki, you needed to eat, and you already were going to stay here forever, so it makes no difference except now even if the passage to the human border where outside this door, you wouldn't be able to pass through."

Her legs gave out as she fell out the floor; he looked down upon her with a satisfied smile.

"Seiren…" He called softly. The door pushed open, as Seiren made an appearance and gave a curt bow to her master. "Take Yuki upstairs, she probably will need more rest…perhaps have one the maids draw her a bath to relax in."

He walked past her as Seiren knelt to the ground by Yuki's side.

"You're a monster! And don't even think I'm going to give up. You degrade me and I will find a way. Don't ever expect I'll give up fighting you." She spun around on her heel and stomped off to the doorway.

"Careful Yuki-pet, eventually you'll run out of strength both fighting and running from me, if you run out of strength, how will you come to love me? Your master?

**Oh my gawd I can't wait til you see what Kaname has in store with her. Oh god so much fun in store. Anyways thank you for reading means a lot to me. So please leave a review and now time for my chapterly question.**

**Q: Who do you think is the sexiest English voice actor? And what roles does he play in so that I can know him!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys…well I'm up this late on a week night because guess whose sick? *holds up thumbs* and guess who was asleep all day as well. But now I'm actually kind of sleepy so I'm going to probably sleep. Well I'm going to add more to this story, and I think this isn't going to be a forever long story. Because I have some other stuff to post.**

**Also to my question I thought of this last night…and having been playing Final Fantasy 13 a lot…I can only come up with my top three…**

**John Michael Tatum- Okay this guy plays as Sebastian and Kyoya along with some other roles. And really considering this is Sebastian one of the sexiest anime characters ever…he really fits as a voice actor that did any of his roles well done.**

**Travis Hampton Willingham this is the voice actor of Mori from Ouran and Yagari from Vampire knight. Since he didn't talk much in Ouran I loved his role as Yagari. He definitely gives him a bad ass role and mmm I definitely envy his spouse. Curse you Laura Bailey!**

**Troy E. Baker I could cry if I ever met this guy. I love **_**FF13**_** and if I ever came across him I would cry and hug him. Though other than playing Snow he plays Akatsuki who is another sexy piece….**

**Now I know my first is probably cliché and I actually questioned why I didn't put the leads to main characters. Well…sadly Kaname's voice actor sucked. And Vic Mignoia is probably better as a hilarious character…Oh Vic baby you're going to ruin Free! In English…on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Vampire Knight**_

Yuki figured out quickly that Seiren followed any of Kaname's orders even if they were meant to be indirect. No matter how many times Yuki objected from to returning to her room, Seiren wouldn't let her go and insisted on her to take a bath just as Kaname advised. And by insisted, Seiren locked the bathroom with two identical maids, mentioning to do it an easy way or a hard way.

She ended up stripping down nude and entering the tub, though the moment they tried to wash any part of her she snapped at them.

"I can clean myself." She growled, glaring up at them.

"But Yuki-sama it isn't proper."

"I don't need you to do everything!"

"Alright….we'll go and fetch you your night gown."

"I won't be going to sleep."

"Yes and I'm sure you can tell that I am human!"

They looked helplessly to Seiren for support as she only remained focused on Yuki.

"It's alright…fetch a fresh change of clothes. Kaname-sama said that she may behave this way for the first few months." She explained. The girls did as told leaving the two in the bathroom; Yuki ran some expensive looking shampoo through her hair, rinsing it out with a water bucket.

Seiren held out a towel and respectfully looked away as Yuki stepped out.

"Are you not going to sleep like the others?"

"I need no sleep, and I was given my orders to remain by your side until the wedding."

"There will be no wedding." Yuki growled, combing through her hair. Seiren held up a hairdryer that Yuki snatched at.

"Yuki-sama, I am a loyal servant to the Kuran clan, and I have seen things that would frighten anyone of the Kurans. Kaname-sama is probably one of the coldest beings that have developed from the clan, and will do anything he needs to get what he wants. I advise that you handle this situation delicately, otherwise you will lose more than you wish."

"Why should I believe you? You may be saying this for him, in hopes that since you have a cold presence, it would frighten me of him."

"I simply wished to spare the bride of Kaname-sama any pain." She replied stepping out. Yuki finished blow drying her hair and stepped out into the room to see a long sleeved jumper waiting for her. Glad that it was something much more casual, she slipped it on and stepped out of the room. The hall looked empty and dark despite the occasional lantern lit to lighten the way.

Walking the hall she looked along trying to remember her way.

"Seiren…" She called, knowing that she wasn't fully alone. The girl stepped out from the shadows and waited for her request.

"Is there a library? Or study?"

"This way." She indicated, leading down the hall, walking downstairs and leading to the double doors placed in a hall on the first floor. Opening the door she held it open for Yuki to enter.

Looking around the large display of books, a larger collection than what was available at the school library. Walking along inside she found her way to the reference section and scanned along the shelves until she found one labeled 'The Multiple Worlds'.

_Kuran mentioned that I wasn't in the world I knew as of yesterday._ She thought setting at a table flipping open the cover. _If he could send those two vampires into my world, then they must have had a map…I don't know if I can fully rely on their help. So if I look now, there may be a lead somewhere in here._

She spent the whole day studying over books. Seiren having been watching discreetly and switched locations to watch her at different angles.

Yuki sighed once again before resting her head on the table in disappointment. Having gone through her twentieth book and had yet to find anything of where she was and how to return to her own world.

"Yuki-sama?" A voice whispered beside her she bolted up and looked up to meet ice blue eyes.

"You!" She shouted raising a book to strike down on him.

"Hey!" He yelped stumbling backwards.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I should ask you the same thing!" He yelled back before noticing Seiren's warning glare. "I mean…what would you be doing in here this early?"

"What time is it?"

"About twilight. I'm always the early riser in this house. I find it refreshing to wake up and do some early studies before breakfast." He replied matter of factly. She glared at him annoyingly and noticed he was just in some dressy clothes. A dress shirt that was covered with a sweater vest along with a pair of slacks. _Why does everyone here want to remain dressed up?_

"But what are you looking for?" He asked lifting up the cover of the book before her.

"A map!" She snapped.

"To where?"

"Where do you think?! Surely you would know where the map to my world would be in here."

"Aidou," A voice said calmly. The two looked over to the doorway where Kaname stood, wearing a large over coat. "Good morning Yuki."

She sneered and turned away to place her books back as he entered.

"I see you've been pouring you over books all day." He commented. When she turned around she bumped into his chest as his arms placed around her petite form in a crushing embrace. "Is there something you mean to learn?"

"That's none of your business." She snapped. He ignored her comment and looked over to Aidou, his glare turning to a cold one.

"I have a trip I need to make today. If Yuki wishes to remain up…I would like for you to begin tutoring her. Perhaps in some history and languages, along with some vampire etiquette."

"Of course Kaname-sama. It'll be my pleasure." He bowed, though Yuki could tell by the look in his eye he thought otherwise.

"I have no use for the etiquette of a monster." She snapped trying to pull away but was held tighter.

"You do if you are to become Queen. Now be a good fiancée until I return and then I will have a gift for you."

Placing an unwanted kiss on her forehead, he let her go passing by Aidou with a warning look. Once he left with the door closing behind him she looked over to Aidou.

"You don't believe I should be with Kuran do you?"

"What?!" He stammered with a nervous behavior.

"Your face says it all that Kuran shouldn't be with me. If that's the case could you be an ally to me?"

"Why would I help you go against Kaname-sama?!" He shouted to her.

"Because then he might be better off from a pointless human."

"Well I won't." He decided. "Now, why don't we go to the study and start on some basic history along with some tea to bring some logic to your head that no one will help you in this house."

He placed his hand at the small of her back, though Yuki stepped away.

"Don't touch me."

"Very well. This way." He replied placing his hands behind his head in a casual manner. Regretfully she followed along as Seiren was already up and ready to lead her along out. Ready to initiate Kaname's indirect orders for her to begin tutoring sessions.

Aidou lead the way down the hall to a dimly lit study as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Alright, now sit still for one moment and I'll go and get you some tea. You almost white as a sheet, so you probably need something to eat as well."

He left her alone in the room since Seiren awaited outside. Yuki only glanced around the room and assumed that it was Aidou's personal study. Though smaller than Kaname's there were plenty of rooms for the vampires staying here to have them. Getting up she walked over to Aidou's desk and looked around at the neat organization. A family photo was placed for him to see as well as one with Ruka and Akatsuki. Then another of him with a wider grin then any of the other photos next to a not as enthusiastic Kaname.

Oddly though placed on the table was a random photo of her in her uniform back at school. She wondered how he obtained it before looking on the back to see nothing else.

She heard the door open before placing the photo back and sitting down as Aidou walked in with a tray of tea along with a plate of sandwiches.

"Alright…now let's begin with our hierarchy." He sighed. Yuki sighed as well wondering how she could leave to explore more.

Aidou rambled for hours about the vampire hierarchy, explaining that the Kuran's being the oldest known pureblood was to assume the throne and rule over all vampires for the rest of eternity.

He only stopped to Yuki's thankfulness, when Seiren entered and suggested to begin teaching her the language of Kaname's allies which were in Romania. Aidou began teaching her formal introductions when he stopped mid-sentence by Akatsuki intruding their lesson.

"Kaname-sama has returned and requested everyone's presence."

"I think I feel tired all of a sudden." Yuki tried to excuse and tried to walk around the tall Akatsuki who only moved in her way.

"Your presence most of all." Placing his hand along her back, Yuki couldn't fight against his strength and fooled along into the foyer. Kaname was only slipping out of his coat to hand off to a maid, while holding a package.

"Yuki." He acknowledged holding his hand out for her.

Akatsuki ushered her along as she stumbled out towards him although remained with a glare on her face.

"Is there something you need?" He raised an eyebrow at her before brushing a hand through her hair.

"I needed to see your beautiful face again. Although I wish you wouldn't look at me with such detest."

"Flattery won't change my mind."

"Well, I got you something to remind you of your place." He said pulling out a box from his package before passing it on to Ruka. The other girl's eyes widened in greater shock as Kaname dropped to one knee. Yuki quickly realized what he intended to do and tried to move away although bumped against Akatsuki giving Kaname enough time to grab her left hand and smooth out her clenched fist.

"I thought that you would need a reminder of who you belonged to." He smirked when pulling out a ring with a blood red ruby placed in the center and a monogram K engraved on the side. Carefully it slipped onto her finger tightly as he let go. "And I just love how that ring can't be removed until the placer takes it off."

He rose up and hugged her tightly to him as the others clapped politely. Though Yuki watched Ruka who was the only one who didn't clap until Akatsuki nudged her out of her thoughts.

_Aidou's wrong…there is someone who might help me._ She thought, as she began to think of a plan.

**Okay well that's the chapter. It's basically exposition but my next chapter will include something interesting. And gosh *looks up at the clock* where is zero during all of this? Well I think I should give him a special chapter because we have to admit that Zero is a pretty badass character….although at the convention I went to one cosplayer of him wore cat ears and a leash. What evas review.**

**Q: Do you think that Vampire Knight could fit into the cast of Phantom of the Opera?**

**P.S I realized I have been asking a lot of questions and only answering my own. So please if you ever have a question of what goes on with me or some opinions of animes I watched or couples ask I won't bite….unless you smell good.**


End file.
